Revan
by Mamabear614
Summary: A story dedicated to sharing fem!Revan's journey before Knights of the Old Republic begins


Revan

The Fall of Mandalore

Anger and sweat was rolling off Malak in waves. She could tell he was about to attempt something utterly foolish, he always did when he got to this point in a fight. What she didn't realize was that he was going to run off ahead of her. She swore under her breath.

"Alek!" She barked, glaring at his back as it retreated further from her. He didn't turn to see if she was behind him. Not like she actually thought he would, he never could follow the plan. He didn't have the head for tactics, relying solely on his brute strength and sheer dumb luck.

Hk sighed and turned to her,"Displeasure: Shall I go retrieve the meat-bag Master?"

"No, I'll go."

"Inquiry: Are you sure Master?"

"Yeah, stay here and warn me if you see any sort of movement. I'll drag him by his ear if I have to, he's putting the mission at risk."

She made it around 3 clicks before the bodies began to pile up. Dozens of corpses littered the path he took, a breadcrumb trail that leads her through the thick forest. But even without them, Revan could sense his rage, the air was foul with it.

It was becoming difficult to trace him, it seemed he finally ran out of enemies to tear through. She stopped and quieted her mind, reaching for his own. Panic shot through her when she found him through their bond and she fell to a knee. Something was happening and she didn't have a good feeling about it.

Sprinting in his direction, she eventually found him. His injuries appeared worse than they were but she decided to look him over anyway. As she bent down to check his vitals, she heard HK's excitement in her com link.

"Urgency: Master, movement has been observed heading to your coordinates," Hk reported.

"How many would you say?"

"Anticipation: Twenty-two and one of them is the Mandalorian King,"

"Fantastic."

She looked over Alek's body quickly and took in his injuries. From what she gathered, he seemed to suffer mainly from burn marks along with two deep gushing lacerations scrawled along his torso. A grunt came out as she pulled him up, arms under arms, and she shuffled over to a fallen tree.

"Don't worry meat-bag, I've got you," She assured him. They finally made it and she heaved a breath before making sure his wounds wouldn't get infected from dragging him through the debris. One of the burns on his cheek had gotten a bit dirty, so she ripped a piece of her robe off and doused it with water from her canteen, wiping off the grime of war from his face. As she did this, she could feel his eyes as they bore into her, observing with a look she couldn't name.

"Are you- are you trying to seduce me Isla?" he coughed painfully, it sounded wet. Perhaps a broken rib or two? Hopefully, his lungs weren't punctured. Yet aside from the obvious pain, a schoolboy grin was plastered on his war-weary face.

She gave him a calculated glare, blushing all the while," Shut it Squint."

He choked down a laughed.

A muffled crunch interrupted the moment and Revan tensed when the booming timber of a Taung sounded," Well isn't this a sight?"

Alek attempted to sit up only to be gently pushed back down by his companion. Revan held the gaze of the Mandalorian King as she slowly stood to her full height, which wasn't very much at all. Nevertheless, she refused to show a weakness of any sort and waited for her opponent.

The enemy king's movements were as calculated as her own, precise and deliberate. He took in the sight of the young Jedi and sneered beneath his mask. If one of his soldiers had asked him what he thought the leader of the resistance looked like, he would have imagined a great hero, body scarred from past victories, wielding a legendary saber with the fire of a thousand suns blazing in his gaze. He would never have pictured this puny little girl, skin still soft and unblemished, with those cold and cunning eyes that were sharper and more gelid than the piercing winds of Hoth.

He tilted his head and considered her a bit longer before speaking," So this is my opponent."

Scoffing in disbelief the teen raised a brow the way only an adolescent could and smirked," it's over Mandalore. Surrender now and the Jedi Order may..." she paused for a moment with a snort," who am I kidding? Surrender so I don't have to waste my energy to kill you."

"Bold words coming from a child, but I will not be dying today." At this time Mandalore the Ultimate equipped his battle axe.

"Perhaps, your highness," the girl replied with a mocking bow and an impish grin.

 _May the force be with us._


End file.
